villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thrax (Osmosis Jones)/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil, nasty and sadistic virus Thrax from the Warner Bros. animated/live-action film Osmosis Jones. Gallery Images Promotional Thrax.png|Promotional clipart of Thrax ''Osmosis Jones'' Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-475.jpg|Thrax emerging from a contaminated egg that Frank consumed. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-1154.jpg|Thrax fully emerges from the egg. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-1174.jpg|"Careful, I'm contagious." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-1194.jpg|Thrax hums as he scrapes his claw against the boat. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-1211.jpg|The boat quickly begins to ignite as Thrax scrapes his claw against it. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-1239.jpg|Thrax sneers as the entire boat explodes into flames. Turn up the heat thrax.png|"Think I'll turn up the heat in here!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3305.jpg|Thrax arrives in the armpit. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3312.jpg|"So, this is where the scum of Frank comes to fester." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3329.jpg|"I'm looking for volunteers, yo." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3334.jpg|"Some nasty germs that want in on a big score." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3356.jpg|(Scabies: Take your little hustle someplace else!) "Nah, baby, this ain't about no hustle." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3359.jpg|"This is about the baddest illness any of y'all've ever seen." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3375.jpg|(Scabies: Look who thinks he's the Ebola virus! Ha!) "Ebola?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3382.jpg|"Lemme tell you something about ebola, baby." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3386.jpg|"EBOLA IS A CASE OF DANDRUFF COMPARED TO ME!" Thrax confronts the Germ Gangster in the Sweat gland.jpg|(Scabies: When we're done with you, it'll take a Swedish facialist and six steaming washcloths to get you out!) "Hmmm. Sounds like a gas, baby." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3423.jpg|"Bring it on." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3433.jpg|Thrax crushes Bruiser's fist. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3450.jpg|Thrax punches Cramp. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3462.jpg|Thrax slices Scabies with his claw. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3495.jpg|(Joe Cramp: So, what kinda sickness do you have in mind, uh... boss?) "Deadly." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3977.jpg|(Thug: This is your plan? A runny nose? A sore throat? People are just gonna think we're a--) "A common cold." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3978.jpg|"Until I make my move..." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3987.jpg|"...that's precisely what I want them to think!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3991.jpg|Thrax hears from Cramp that cops Ozzy and Drix are nearby. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-4148.jpg|(Joe Cramp: So, you want me to take care of 'em?) "No." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-4153.jpg|"Hit the pressure valves!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-4156.jpg|"They're about to blow this scene!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-4266.jpg|Thrax reveals himself to Jones. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-5809.jpg|(Thug: Hey, boss. Looks like your plan worked.") "That's right. I got this city exactly where I want it." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-5821.jpg|(Thug: So, what about the cop and the pill?) "Well, let's just say if they give us a problem..." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-5825.jpg|"...fire!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-5831.jpg|"♪Bum, bum, bum, bum, oww!♪" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6558.jpg|"My plan is simple. Three teams will move through the cranial artery and one through the nasal passage." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6571.jpg|"We are going to the brain, baby, and we're gonna steal us one of these!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6575.jpg|"Now this little sucker comes from a place called..." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6577.jpg|"...the hypothalamus gland." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6589.jpg|(Ozzy: Hypo-hippo-what-amus?) "Hypothalamus." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6595.jpg|"Controls the temperature for the entire body." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6599.jpg|"We're gonna march right in there and we are going to take the prize!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6604.jpg|"Then my man Frank's..." Thrax explaining his plan.png|"...gonna fry up like a hot sidewalk on a summer day." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6783.jpg|"Now all of this is going down tonight!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6785.jpg|"So I want everyone to be prepared!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6798.jpg|"See this?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6802.jpg|"This little DNA bead comes from a little girl in Riverside, California." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6806.jpg|"Didn't like to wash her hands." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6816.jpg|"Took me three whole weeks." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6817.jpg|"And this one." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6818.jpg|"Nice lady in Detroit." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6823.jpg|"Motown." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6826.jpg|"Six days flat." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6830.jpg|"Then there's this old guy in Philly." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6834.jpg|"I killed him in 72 hours." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6843.jpg|"Yeah, I'm getting better as I go along, baby." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6846.jpg|"But the problem is I never set a record!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6854.jpg|"Until my man Frank, that is." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6858.jpg|"I'm gonna take him down in 48 hours!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6864.jpg|"Get my own chapter in the medical books!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6877.jpg|Thrax stares at Ozzy. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6914.jpg|"And who are you?" (Ozzy: Who am I? I'm...Bad-Booty Shakin' Pikanosis!) Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6916.jpg|"I never heard of you." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6958.jpg|(Thug: Hey! That ain't no germ! That's a cop!) "Well, what do we have here? Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-6962.jpg|"An officer of Frank's finest." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6963.jpg|"Somebody lay down a towel." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6970.jpg|"This is gonna be messy!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6974.jpg|Thrax and his goons distracted when Drix bursts into the room to save Ozzy. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7082.jpg|"GET HIM!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-7131.jpg|Thrax horrified when Ozzy tosses Drix's massive grenade on the floor in front of him. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-7259.jpg|Thrax survives Drix's bomb. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-7463.jpg|Thrax enjoying the view of Frank's body Thrax laughing.jpg|"They're making this too easy!" (laughs) Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-7485.jpg|"You know, in all the bodies I've been in..." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7490.jpg|"...no one has ever gotten wise to me." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7493.jpg|"And now for the first time..." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7502.jpg|"...an immunity cell has figured out everything..." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-7506.jpg|"...and they don't believe him!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-7513.jpg|"Can you taste the irony in that?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7522.jpg|"SHUT UP! What're you two laughing at?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7548.jpg|Thrax scowls furiously when his remaining thugs suggest they incubate (which would mean he won't be able to break his record). Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7551.jpg|"You incubate." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-7556.jpg|"I said 48 hours, I'm gonna make my deadline." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7565.jpg|"Medical books aren't written about losers!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-8158.jpg|Thrax approaches the door to the hypothalamus Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8187.jpg|"Baby, you are looking fine today!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-8193.jpg|Thrax jabs his finger into the hypothalamus. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-8202.jpg|Thrax shields his eyes as part of the hypothalamus shatters, creating a huge hole. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8206.jpg|Thrax scans the hypothalamus. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8210.jpg|Thrax steals a DNA bead from Hypothalamus, making Frank's body temperature rise endlessly. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8217.jpg|He sneers evilly at the DNA... Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-8220.jpg|...then places it in his chain. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8333.jpg|Thrax hears an alarm sound off. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8336.jpg|Thrax retreats down the hallway. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8358.jpg|Thrax sneers as he successfully evades the cops. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8364.jpg|Then he discovers he's in Frank's subconscious. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-8409.jpg|Thrax stumbles around in Frank's memory room. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8421.jpg|Thrax stares uneasily at Frank's bizarre memories. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-8524.jpg|Thrax frantically scrambles out of the memory room. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8533.jpg|"This cat was sick before I even got here!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8786.jpg|Leah Estrogen shrieks in terror as she comes face to face with Thrax. Thrax's smile.jpg|"Hi, baby!" Leah snatched by Thrax.jpg|Thrax snatches Leah. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8798.jpg|Thrax with Leah in his clutches as the cops surround him. Thrax takes Leah Hostage.jpg|"If you follow me, she dies!" Thrax jumps out the window with Leah hostage.jpg|Thrax leaps out the window with Leah in his clutches. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8892.jpg|Thrax grabs a driving cell by the throat. Thrax tosses the driver aside.jpg|He yanks the driver out of the car and tosses him aside. Thrax shoves Leah into the car.jpg|Thrax tosses Leah into the trunk. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8907.jpg|Thrax shifts the car into gear. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8911.jpg|The car suddenly begins to transform blood red. Thraxmobile.jpg|Thrax makes his getaway on the Thraxmobile. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9034.jpg|Thrax punctures a mucus truck to escape the cops. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-9224.jpg|Thrax keeping Leah his hostage has he exists the elevator to the esophagus. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-9289.jpg|(Drix: Let her go!) Why? So you can ice me again?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9293.jpg|(Ozzy: "No, so I can!") Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9295.jpg|Ozzy frees Leah from Thrax's clutches. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-9312.jpg|Thrax gets his claw frozen by Drix. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9376.jpg|"I ain't got time for this!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9382.jpg|Thrax cuts a hole to make his escape. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9387.jpg|A bright light shines on Thrax. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9390.jpg|Thrax sees that FPD chopper has found him. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9396.jpg|Thrax cornered by the cops. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9400.jpg|(Ozzy: Give it up, Thrax! You're busted!") Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9406.jpg|(Drix: Hand over the bracelet!) "Y'all are making this too easy!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9409.jpg|Thrax pulls out pollon pods from his jacket. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9412.jpg|"Check this out!" Thrax flings the pollen at the PD helicopters.jpg|Thrax flings the pollon at the FPD choppers. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-9433.jpg|"Enjoy the funeral, boys!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9442.jpg|Thrax glides out of Frank's mouth. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9488.jpg|Ozzy leaps after Thrax. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9490.jpg|He tackles him. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9499.jpg|They land in Shane’s eye. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-9540.jpg|"You just don't know when to quit, do ya, Jones?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9561.jpg|Ozzy battles Thrax in Shane's eye. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9568.jpg|Thrax knocks Ozzy aside, shattering the ice encasing the virus' claw. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9574.jpg|Thrax sneers at his hands no longer encased in ice. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9577.jpg|"Y'know what, Jones?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9581.jpg|"You want this chain so bad?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9589.jpg|"Big Daddy Thrax is gonna let you have it." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9591.jpg|"Looks good on ya, Jones!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9599.jpg|"You wear it well!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-9606.jpg|"Shame you had to come this far from home just to die!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9609.jpg|Thrax screams in horror as he sees a flood of tears headed straight for him and Ozzy. Ozzy & Thrax sweped away by tears.jpg|Ozzy and Thrax swept by a wave of Shane's tears. Thrax lunges at Ozzy.jpg|Thrax lunges at Ozzy on Shane's falsie. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9678.jpg|"Can you feel the heat, Jones?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9688.jpg|"Too bad you won't be here to see me break my record..." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9697.jpg|"...when I take down Frank's pretty little girl!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9703.jpg|(Ozzy: She ain't going down!) "Huh?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9705.jpg|Thrax sees Ozzy sucked in his torso, leaving the virus' claw stuck on the false eyelash. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9706.jpg|(Ozzy: "You are!") Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9709.jpg|"What?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9711.jpg|Thrax struggles to free his claw, to no avail. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9720.jpg|Ozzy separates himself to escape, leaving Thrax still stuck in the falsie. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-9732.jpg|Thrax with his claw stuck on Shane's false eyelash--just as it begins to come loose. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9735.jpg|"NOOO!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9740.jpg|Thrax still vainly trying to free himself. Thrax falling to his doom.jpg|The falsie comes loose and falls, taking Thrax with it. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9768.jpg|The falsie lands in a beaker of rubbing alcohol. Thrax s Demise by Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax screaming in agony as he dissolves in the alcohol. Thrax no more.jpg|Thrax disintegrates into nothingness, ending his reign of terror for good. Videos Osmosis Jones (2001) - Careful, I'm Contagious (2 9) Scene Movieclips Osmosis Jones (2001) - The Baddest Illness You've Ever Seen (4 9) Scene Movieclips Osmosis Jones (2001) - Blowing the Snot Dam (5 9) Scene Movieclips Osmosis Jones (2001) - Big Bad Pickanosis (7 9) Scene Movieclips Osmosis Jones (2001) - Osmosis vs. Thrax (9 9) Scene Movieclips Category:Galleries